Papou love
by Amore-chan
Summary: Yeah...


Okayyyy, this is my first Fan fic... So it might be horrible. 

Aka, this takes place after the second game. They start to make another raft so they can travel together the next time. 

Don't jump down my throat for the pairing either. I personally think Riku cared more about Kairi than Sora did...Kay. Bye...

**Chapter 1.**

Sunshine forced the bright blue eyed girl to wake up. She blinked. Her eyes traced the room. She got out of bed. Who was this girl? Kairi. She sighed and looked out the window. She smiled seeing them.

Riku and Sora! She quickly changed out of her pajamas and threw on her dress. She quickly ran outside and to them. "Hey guys!" She smiled so brightly. Sora smiled. "Hey Kairi!" He hugged her. She hugged back. Riku was leaning against a tree. "Hey." He smiled. She smiled. She looked around. "Beautiful day, huh?" Riku nodded. Sora was staring into space. Kairi sighed. "Well, we better get to work on the raft." Riku smiled. "Sureee, You are just as lazy as Sora! You just stand there and make US get everything." She giggled. "So you noticed." Riku sighed and smiled. Riku smiled and pulled her to him. She blushed. He tickled her chin. She giggled and escaped from his clutches. She ran off. Sora ran over. "I see what you did, she is mine!" Riku turned around and faced Sora. He glared heavily at Sora. "She will be the judge of that, not you." Sora raised a brow.

Kairi was laying by the palm tree that her, Sora and Riku always hung out at. She sighed. "I don't know... They both are so nice, cute and loyal. Sora is a bit childish though... Well I can't say anything because I am to... But Riku... I don't know why. But I like him better. I just wonder, Does he feel the same way as I do? He sure acts like it... I. Don't, Know." She was talking to herself, she sometimes did this when she was alone and had a lot on her mind. She sighed. She looked at the sky. She looked back over at the beach to see Riku and Sora fighting. She smiled slightly. "Those two, always competing." Sora flew to the ground. She giggled. "Well, better get over there before they start to go on a adventure for me."

Sora was on the ground groaning. "That's what you get when you challenge me, Fool." Kairi came running up. "Hey guys." Riku smiled and put his foot on Sora's chest. She smiled. "You never win Sora..." Sora looked up at her. "_You_ try it then." She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to hurt the poor fool." Riku chuckled. "You couldn't even touch me, besides. My mom told me it's not nice to hit a lady, wait, then I must be horrible. Cause I hit you, Sora." Sora glared. Kairi sighed. "Guys, can you just please not fight for once? Pleaseeeeee~?" Riku sighed. "Sure, princess." She frowned. "I don't like being called that." Sora smiled. "See, aha! She is mad at you!" Kairi kicked Sora's head. "Don't be the judge of that!" Riku chuckled. Sora groaned. "Shut up Riku." Kairi sighed. "Lets go hang out in out spot! I'll race you guys there!" Riku and Sora got up and sped off. Kairi ran after them.

Later on they all were staring at the sunset. Kairi was siting on the tree next to Sora and Riku was leaning on the tree. Kairi smiled. "Thank god we all are together now." Sora snickered. Kairi glared at him. "Not that way!" Kairi sighed and smiled at Riku. He grinned. She hopped off and looked at them. "Er, Guys. My parents are gone for the week. Can you guys spend one night at my house?" _Or maybe longer being the stupid girl who is afraid of being alone..._ She smiled. Riku grinned. "Of course." Sora nodded. "Sure Kairi."

Later on they all were sitting on the couch watching television. She was in the middle, Sora on the left, Riku on the right. She rested her head on Riku's shoulder. He grinned. Sora stared. She fell asleep. Two hours later Riku woke her up. She groaned. "Huh?" "Sora is sleeping, follow me." She was tired but didn't care. She followed him. Kairi walked into her room. "What do you want?" He looked innocent. "Can I sleep with you?" She stared at him. She smiled. "Sure." She was to sleepy right now to even care. She climbed in bed. He climbed in after her. She yawned and fell asleep. He smiled and looked at her. She rolled over in her sleep and had her head on his chest. Riku patted her head and fell asleep.


End file.
